J. D. Salinger
Manhattan, Nueva York, Estados Unidos |fecha_fallecimiento = 28 de enero de 2010 |lugar_fallecimiento = |seudónimo = |ocupación = Novelista |nacionalidad = Americana |periodo = 1940-1965 |lengua_literaria = |lengua_materna = |género = |movimiento = |obras_notables = El guardián entre el centeno (1951), Seymour: una introducción (1963) |cónyuge = |hijos = |influencias = Sherwood Anderson, Antón Chéjov, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Gustave Flaubert, Ernest Hemingway, Franz Kafka, Ring Lardner, Leo Tolstoy |influyó = Stephen Chbosky, Jonathan Safran Foer, Haruki Murakami, Tom Robbins, Philip Roth, Louis Sachar, John Updike, Richard Yates |firma = |premios = |Website = }} Jerome David Salinger (Nueva York, 1 de enero de 1919 - 28 de enero de 2010) fue un escritor estadounidense conocido principalmente por su novela El guardián entre el centeno (The Catcher in the Rye en inglés), que se convirtió en un clásico de la literatura moderna estadounidense casi desde el mismo momento de su publicación, en 1951. Las mentes ágiles y poderosas de hombres perturbados y la capacidad redentora que los niños tienen en las vidas de éstos es uno de los temas principales de las obras de Salinger. Biografía Es hijo de Jerome David Salinger, un comerciante judío de quesos kasher y de Marie Jillich, escocesa-irlandesa, quien se convirtió al judaísmo al casarse. Creció en un apartamento de Park Avenue, en Manhattan e hizo tres años de estudios en la Academia Militar de Valley Forge, en Pensilvania. En 1939 asistió a un curso de narrativa corta en la Universidad de Columbia y escribió críticas de cine para la revista estudiantil. Comenzó su trayectoria literaria escribiendo relatos para revistas de Nueva York: Story, Saturday Evening Post, Esquire y The New Yorker, en la década de 1940; publicó además dos capítulos de lo que posteriormente sería El guardián entre el centeno antes de alistarse como voluntario para combatir en la Segunda Guerra Mundial: I'm Crazy y Slight Rebellion Off Madison. Participó en el desembarco aliado en Normandía (1944) como soldado de infantería y durante sus primeros meses en Europa escribió algunos cuentos; testigo de los horrores del combate, estos hechos le dejaron una profunda huella emocional e incluso estrés postraumático, lo que se percibe en algunos de sus relatos, especialmente Un día perfecto para el pez banana, sobre un ex soldado suicida, y también Para Esmé, con amor y sordidez, narrado por un soldado traumatizado. Ya con un talante polémico e independiente, el soldado Salinger consideraba a Ernest Hemingway, a quien conoció en París, y a John Steinbeck escritores de segunda clase, reservando su admiración para Herman Melville. En 1945, Salinger se casó con una médico francesa de nombre Sylvia, de la cual se divorció; en 1955 se casó con Claire Douglas, unión que concluyó también en divorcio en 1967, cuando se acentuó la reclusión del escritor en su mundo privado y su interés por el budismo zen. El guardián entre el centeno, su primera novela corta, fue publicada en 1951 y se hizo muy popular entre los críticos y jóvenes. La historia la narra, en primera persona, Holden Caulfield, un adolescente rebelde, inadaptado e inmaduro, pero de gran perspicacia. Se dice de la novela que es la única que ha sabido captar lo que es la adolescencia con todas sus contradicciones; la fórmula del carácter del desorientado protagonista la ofrece su propia hermana, Phoebe, cuando le dice: "No sabes lo que quieres". Es, por otro lado, una novela que ha sido curiosamente citada como favorita por muchos asesinos en serie y otros inadaptados. Posteriormente Salinger publicó las colecciones de relatos Nine Stories (Nueve cuentos) en 1953 (donde se incluyen los dos aludidos); Franny y Zooey, en 1961; y en 1963 una colección de novelas cortas Raise High the Roof Beam, Carpenters and Seymour: An introduction (Levantad, carpinteros, la viga del tejado y Seymour: una introducción), protagonizados por la disfuncional familia Glass. Después de haber obtenido la fama y la notoriedad con El guardián entre el centeno, Salinger se convirtió en un eremita, apartándose del mundo exterior y protegiendo al máximo su privacidad. Se mudó de Nueva York a Cornish (New Hampshire), donde continuó escribiendo historias que nunca publicó. Salinger ha intentado por todos los medios escapar de la exposición al público y de la atención del mismo ("Los sentimientos de anonimato y oscuridad de un escritor constituyen la segunda propiedad más valiosa que le es concedida", declaró él mismo). Pero sin embargo se ve obligado a luchar continuamente contra toda la atención no deseada que recibe, como figura de culto que es. Cuando supo de la intención del escritor británico Iam Hamilton de publicar J. D. Salinger: A writing life, una biografía que incluía cartas que Salinger había escrito a amigos y a otros escritores, Salinger interpuso una demanda para detener la publicación del libro. El libro apareció finalmente con los contenidos de las cartas parafraseados. El juez determinó que aunque es posible que una persona sea el propietario de una carta físicamente, lo que está escrito en ella pertenece al autor. Uno de los resultados no intencionados de este juicio fue que muchos de los detalles de la vida privada de Salinger, incluyendo el hecho de haber escrito dos novelas y muchos relatos que no habían sido publicados, salieron a la luz pública a través de las transcripciones del juzgado. Salinger aparece como personaje en la novela Shoeless Joe de W. P. Kinsella, en la que se inspiró la película Field of dreams. En la película el personaje tiene el nombre cambiado y es convertido en ficción. Ha estudiado a lo largo de toda su vida el Hinduismo Advaita Vedanta. Este hecho ha sido descrito extensamente por Sam P. Ranchean en su libro An adventure in Vedanta: J. D. Salinger's the Glass Family (1990). La relación de un año que mantuvo en 1972 con la aspirante a escritora Joyce Maynard, de dieciocho años, fue también causa de controversia cuando ella subastó las cartas que Salinger le había escrito. Ha mantenido, igualmente, más de veinte relaciones con aspirantes femeninas a escritoras, siempre muy jóvenes. En 2000, su hija, Margaret Salinger, publicó El guardián de los sueños. En su libro de “confesiones”, la señorita Salinger afirma que su padre se bebía su propia orina, sufría glosolalia, rara vez tenía relaciones sexuales con su madre, la tenía como una “prisionera virtual” y se negaba a permitirle ver a sus parientes y amigos. En 2002, se publicaron más de ochenta cartas a Salinger escritas por escritores, críticos y admiradores, bajo el título: Letters to J. D. Salinger (ed. Chris Kubica). Salinger es el padre del actor Matt Salinger. Murió hoy, 28 de enero, tras una larga vida. Otros datos La película Descubriendo a Forrester, protagonizada por Sean Connery está basada en Salinger. Además, ha sido notable la influencia ejercida en escritores como Lemony Snicket y su Una serie de catastróficas desdichas, habiendo numerosas alusiones a él en los libros. Salinger ha influido sobre una generación entera de escritores, entre los que se cuentan señaladamente John Updike, Harold Brodkey y Philip Roth. En 2008 el cantante Axl Rose (Guns N' Roses) se inspiró en El guardian entre el centeno para darle forma y nombre a una de las canciones del album Chinese Democracy. Esta canción es bastante controvertida en el disco ya que se dice que la misma está dedicada a los ex-compañeros de banda de Axl Rose. Obras Seleccionadas * El guardián entre el centeno (1951) * ''Nueve cuentos (1953) * Franny y Zooey (1961) * Levantad, carpinteros, la viga del tejado y Seymour: una introducción (1963) Artículos críticos *Dossier Salinger Salinger, Jerome Salinger, Jerome David Salinger, Jerome Salinger, Jerome David ar:جيروم ديفيد سالينغر bg:Джеръм Дейвид Селинджър bs:Jerome David Salinger ca:Jerome David Salinger cs:Jerome David Salinger cy:J. D. Salinger da:J.D. Salinger de:Jerome David Salinger en:J. D. Salinger eo:Jerome David Salinger et:Jerome David Salinger eu:Jerome David Salinger fa:جروم دیوید سالینجر fi:J. D. Salinger fr:J. D. Salinger ga:J. D. Salinger gl:J.D. Salinger he:ג'רום דייוויד סלינג'ר hr:Jerome David Salinger hu:Jerome David Salinger id:Jerome David Salinger is:J. D. Salinger it:J.D. Salinger ja:J・D・サリンジャー ka:ჯერომ სელინჯერი ko:제롬 데이비드 샐린저 lt:Jerome David Salinger lv:Džeroms Deivids Selindžers mk:Џ. Д. Селинџер ml:ജെ.ഡി. സാലിംഗര്‍ nl:J. D. Salinger no:J.D. Salinger pl:Jerome David Salinger pt:J. D. Salinger ro:Jerome David Salinger ru:Сэлинджер, Джером Дэвид sh:J. D. Salinger simple:J. D. Salinger sk:Jerome David Salinger sl:Jerome David Salinger sr:Џером Дејвид Селинџер sv:J.D. Salinger tr:Jerome David Salinger uk:Селінджер Джером Дейвід vi:J. D. Salinger zh:杰罗姆·大卫·塞林格 zh-min-nan:J. D. Salinger